


I Want It

by LilianaSnow



Series: En Dwi Gast: (Sugar) Daddy [1]
Category: Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Comfort Food, Comfort No Hurt, Developing Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Food, Implied Mpreg, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Peace, Picnics, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Snacks & Snack Food, Stomach Ache, Sugar Daddy, Unhealthy Food, Walking, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Loki has been distant lately.





	I Want It

Loki yawned boredly, watching the gladiators. He looked almost ethereal, with his hair flowing in the wind. He didn't wear his usual armor and cape today. Instead, he was sitting with his golden-gloved hands on his bare stomach, wearing black cloth pants and a green halfsweater. He was obviously dressed mainly for comfort this day, but everybody could see he was still gorgeous.

En Dwi Gast watched him, smiling softly. "Loki? Do you wish to retire for the day?"

He shook his head. "No, I wanna stay out here. I'm bored but the fresh air feels good."

"Would you like to go somewhere else?"

"Maybe... It's been a long time since I've had a walk in the woods. Might help me clear my head some."

"Then once this fight is over we will go together, lovely."

Loki blushed slightly, smiling over at the ornately dressed Grandmaster. He'd never admit it, but he loved the willingness of the Grandmaster to be so gentle when he needed it. He loved the way he would softly kiss his hand before they went somewhere, the way he genuinely seemed to care for him and his wellbeing. He even was starting to admit to himself that he loved the Grandmaster.

So, rather than spending the day watching the sport, En Dwi Gast took Loki's hand and led him through a carefully maintained garden. The garden looked like a natural forest, one from Midgard that Loki seemed to always feel at ease in. The temperature was too cold in the senior's opinion, but no matter what Loki wore he always seemed to appreciate the light frost kept on the ground and on the trees.

Loki inhaled the scent of the evergreens, watching the strangely cute creatures called 'squirrels' darting around the branches. He felt the tension leave him, replaced with the ease that was always in his mind at this point.

"Can we eat here, in the clearing?" Loki asked hopefully, voice soft, pulling his arm closer to his side.

"Of course, doll." En Dwi led him to the middle of the clearing, helping him sit down. "Anything in particular you want to eat?"

"Hm..." He thought for a moment. "Nachos. From Midgard. And venison. And pheasant. And tea. Lots of tea. And lemonade. And pickles. And berries."

The Grandmaster nodded, then sent out an order for the food, sitting with Loki. He hated sitting on the cold, hard, dirty, ground, but Loki appreciated it, so he put up with it.

When Loki got his food, he started eating the nachos. En Dwi disliked the smell of the cheap carnival food, but Loki seemed more than happy with eating it, so he just sat back and watched Loki enjoy the feast set out for him.

"En, you have got to try the lemonade," Loki told him, offering him a sip from his glass.

"No thank you, doll. I'm not hungry." En Dwi smiled fondly at the light in Loki's eyes.

"Okay. More for me."

Loki went through the entire feast, offering little bits of food to En Dwi until he finally got him to eat a bowl of assorted berries.

When they had finished, Loki curled up on the ground cradling his stomach, which was cramping wither way and sore from eating so much. En Dwi smiled softly and had some servants take care of their meal, picking Loki up and carrying him to their room.

He lay Loki on the bed, facing the window so he could watch the sun go down.

"Sir, I'm sorry I cannot serve you tonight-"

"Shh, that's okay. You don't need to be filled every night to keep my affection." He changed and lay down next to Loki, snuggling him. "You just need to be you."

Loki blushed, turning over and curling into his arms. "Thank you," he yawned, closing his eyes.

"Of course." En Dwi kissed his forehead and hummed, continuing long after he was asleep.


End file.
